Maybe
by RedVinesGirl11
Summary: Remus cant take it anymore, He just wants to end it all, so what does he do? is this his sad ending or joyful beginning? Read to see. Mild Rem\Sir


Hi I'm back with another marauder fic! This is my second fic and people keep telling me I suck, so please NO flames I worked really hard on this and I'm sorry it's so sad! Please Review and Thankies!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned the books, they would have sucked, but they didn't so…get the idea?

**WARNING! **Small Rem\Sir!

**Remus P.o.v**

I ran into sixth year boy's dormitory throwing myself onto my bed, tears running down my face. Today had been one of the worst days of my entire life! Everyone either hated me or was mad at me! Even my closest friends and family! I had finally gotten the courage to tell my parents that I'm gay, and they disown me! I just wanted to die! I could still hear Sirius yelling after me as I ran away from him. He was probably disgusted with me! I was In Love with Sirius Fricken Black! And yes I told him! James and half the school of Hogwarts probably knew by now. I grabbed my wand, I just wanted it to end, maybe if I was gone Sirius could get with a nice girl, my parents could pretend that they had no son to bring even more shame to the family! Hell with me gone maybe that would somehow bring Lily and James together! And after all what's one less werewolf in the world?

I swallowed hard, so this was it? The end of Remus J Lupin, Gay Werewolf? I grabbed my wand and put a locking curse on the door, a minor one though, just in case Sirius and James wanted to get their stuff later. I put my wand in my pocket and opened the large window near the door. The cold air gushing in and biting at my face, it felt good though, refreshing. I took a large breath, trying to focus my thoughts. I am about to die, I repeated in my mind. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small photograph of Sirius I always kept. We were in our fifth year when the photo had been taken. I heard the sound of footsteps on stone, followed by the laughs of Sirius and James. I kissed the photo once and slipped it into my pocket. I grasped firmly on one side of the window and pulled myself up, standing on the ledge of the window. I heard Sirius and James trying to get inside.

"Hey Moony! You in there?" James's voice called out

"He must have fallen asleep, here stand back" Sirius said followed by "Alohomora!" The door flew open and they peeked in, it only took them half a second to see me, I looked straight into their horrified eyes, gave them a small smile and took one single step forward.

"REMUS!" I heard them scream after me, but at the moment I didn't care, Falling felt amazing, although I was only falling for a few moments I had a million thoughts running threw my head at once. I had kept my eyes open the entire fall but then it was black. There were only a few moments of pain, but the pain was horrible, I could feel a large gash in my head, and I could fell my leg twisted into an unnatural position. All my senses were on high alert, I could smell the blood, of course I could fell the pain, but I heard the screams. Who would be screaming? Probably just a scared first year who had no idea who I was just a bloody sixth year on the cement after a few moments the pain disappeared quickly because I was soon numb, I felt nothing. But memories flashed before my eyes, but they were all happy. A few memories before I had gotten bit, you could tell, there was this innocent glow in my eyes that I never again possessed pass 6 years old. But then there was the day I got my Hogwarts letter, the day I found out I was a prefect, and some other Marauder related memories. But then there was a memory I didn't recognize, it was almost like I was a ghost, because what I saw was a bloody body of what I guessed, was me. My head gash was much, much worst then it felt, blood was everywhere and screams were heard from every direction. I saw a very pale Professor McGonagall running towards my body with James and Sirius running behind her, each one with tears down their faces.

"Potter, Black, Longbottom! Take Body to the Hospital Wing immediately! Hurry!" Her voice cracking twice, with more tears coming down her face, the boys went over to my body and lifted it up. "Be carful! Don't drop him!" McGonagall yelled to the boys. They hurried into the building, but I stayed frozen in my spot, why was everyone sad? I was dead; they were supposed to be happy! Happy they didn't have to take care of a werewolf days before and after the full moon! Darkness started spotting the memory. No I didn't want to go into the darkness if it somehow made them sad! Maybe McGonagall was only_ pretending_ to be sad and the students were only _pretending _to be sad also! That was it! I mean really, I'm not funny and a talented quittich star like James, or good looking and so socially active like Sirius! Why would they miss me? I was just Remus, _just Remus,_ Remus who would rather read a good novel then pull pranks, rather Study then go on dates, Remus who got all "Outstandings" on his owls because he'd rather copy notes then pass them during class. Remus who was more of a follower then being an alpha male like the other two boys. And without Remus, Sirius's and James's friendship could grow closer without Remus getting in the way. _See? _Remus told himself _there are a lot of upsides to dying; I knew I had made the right choice!_ Remus thought for a while before he noticed, is this is what's going to happen for the rest of forever? Remus didn't know.

Hours later Remus was still thinking but then came the urge to open his eyes; _maybe I'm dead_ Remus thought to himself. But proving himself wrong as soon as he opened his eyes.

He took in the scene around him. Remus could tell he was laying in Hospital Wing (due to the lumpy beds) but what he could gather is why was everyone here? Had maybe a first year and fell down the stairs? A third year chocked at dinner? Maybe a potions accident gone terrible wrong?

He looked around he could tell, almost thee entire Gryffindor house was there if not the whole, most of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses where their also. Most the people were crying though, he saw James and Sirius, Lily, Alice Copper, Frank, Leah, Molly, David, and many other faces. Most he didn't recognize but a few he did like a first year who had once helped study, a fifth year he had lent 2 gallons but refused when he tried to pay him back, a seventh year girl whom he had comforted when her boyfriend had broken up with her, none of whom he knew their names. His curiosity got the best of him and he asked "Why is everyone crying?"

Everyone's faces whipped in his direction and everyone yelled "Remus!" they all came forward but the first one to hug him was Sirius. Remus blushed and looked down "You're alive!" he said with tears springing to his eyes "Oh my God I thought I lost you!" He hugged me again. I took in his appearance, His light gray tee-shirt had on what he guessed his blood on it from probably carrying him, his face streaked with tears, his hair ruffled missing its usual neatness, and his new jeans caked with mud and blood. Sirius broke away from me when a new voice, shouting over the others, came into hearing.

"Remus J Lupin!" McGonagall's voice was heard; he looked around to see her also caked with blood but a relieved almost rejoiced expression upon her face. She came over to his bed and hugged him lightly "What were you thinking?" she asked

"I felt alone" He whispered so only she could hear, Tears forming in Remus's eyes. He did feel alone, that feeling you get when you feel no one wants you, or needs you, of how you could go away and you think on one will notice. More tears spilled down McGonagall's face

"You not alone" She whispered back at him.

He nodded "I know" He motioned to all the students behind her.

"Yes" She said straightening up and going to talk to Madam Poppy.

Lily, James, Frank, and Alice plus a load of other kids came running towards Remus. He answered all of their questions honestly and after it was all over everyone was in tears. Around 3 in the morning McGonagall announced that classes would be canceled tommaro and sent every off to bed to get their rest.

But Sirius didn't move "Um…Professor McGonagall? I was wondering that maybe I could stay for just a little longer..." Sirius said while staring at the floor.

She looked to me and I nodded she then sighed "10 minutes Black, Mr. Lupin needs his rest" She walked out of the room. Sirius waited until he heard the slam of the door and walked over to my bed. I knew it was coming, The "He didn't love me, but we could still be friends" speech. I waited for him to begin, but he just whispered "Moony?" he said shyly reminding me of a small child. "Yes Padfoot?" I looked at him and he looked up and met my eyes. His beautiful Blue eyes were flooding with tears "Promise me you'll never do that again" He looked so pain, so fragile, this was a side I had never seen of Sirius. "I Promise" I looked into his eyes. The next thing he said surprised me.

"Did you mean it?" he asked me

"Mean what?" although I knew perfectly well what he meant

"That you…that you loved me" He looked at me threw his long black lashes.

"Yes"

"Okay" The next thing I knew his lips met mine. His lips were soft and warm, and they tasted like a mix of peppermint and chocolate, my favorite candies. His smell was amazing; it was the smell of a husky woods scent, ink, and the smell of blood (which wasn't amazing but Sirius being Sirius pulled it off). It only lasted a couple seconds but it was the best seconds of Remus's life! They were both breathing hard when McGonagall yelled into the Hospital Wing "Time's Up Black!"

Sirius looked sadly at Remus tears still flowing down his face finally resting his hand on Remus's cheek and slowly kissing him once a again and running off to the exit were McGonagall was waiting. _Maybe…Maybe someone does want me_ Remus thought as starting at the door where Sirius had left through.

**AWWWWWW! I couldn't help giving it a sad ending! I could let Remus die! Long live Sirius and Remus! Please Review no Flames! Thank you!**

**-DontForget2RememberMe **


End file.
